


Eldritch Explorations

by existentialcatastrophy, Kmid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Eldritch Abomination Kevin, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, This fic is really just a big excuse to write ceckev, gratuitous use of plot device, porn without much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialcatastrophy/pseuds/existentialcatastrophy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmid/pseuds/Kmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin must learn some things if he ever wants to use his abilities with his own partner. And Cecil, begrudgingly, helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eldritch Explorations

((Set in some weird AU where the relationship between the two towns was tense but not wholly violent??))

 

The first time Kevin Free saw them, it was only for a brief flash. He had gone to visit the soon-to-be-acquired Night Vale radio station, a friendly visit, really! That was all it was going to be. He was met with the sight of his double, whom he had already met once, in a very intimate embrace with his boyfriend. Who happened to be Kevin's boyfriend's very own double. He later learned that this man was named Carlos, and that he frequented the station.

 

It wasn't odd for anyone to kiss their partner on their breaks, or take private time with them. To be fair, he had reasoned, they had the door closed and he was the one that opened it in the first place. What had struck him as odd, as the greeting he prepared died on his smiling lips, was not the deep kiss, or that Carlos had Cecil lifted on to the desk and was pressing firmly against him. It wasn't even the less than chaste amount of tongue involved. It was the fact that in addition to having his pale, decorated arms around his boyfriend's body, he also had quite a number of long, slender, inky-slick tendrils stroking and holding his partner. Kevin's dark eyes had widened at the sight and he had quickly slipped back out the door. He would never _dare_ and Carlos was just so _okay_ with those things touching him. He had never even thought of putting _those_ into an intimate setting!

 

He tried hard to put the idea behind him, but at night when he would be drifting to sleep, when he bordered closest to his real, otherworldly self, his dreams wandered.

 

The next couple of times he visited Night Vale, as more and more things were purchased by his beloved corporation, he made a point to visit the local radio station. He would walk around as if he owned the place (his beloved certainly did own it in fact). He also would not announce himself when entering a room, even one of the private areas. Nothing new cropped up, His double was just doing his radio show like normal.

 

Kevin had nearly given up, Chocking it up to yet more memories that probably weren't actually  _real_ and standard stuff he should be dwelling on anyway. That was when on a perfectly routine visit to check in on Daniel and make comment on the equipment and what should be changed, Kevin was looking over the security cameras. He saw something he was almost certain he was not supposed to see. But not in the way he wasn't supposed to “see” the blood, or see his boyfriend blow someone's chest wide open with a handgun. He was pretty sure he was peaking in on a private moment. 

 

Between Carlos

 

And Kevin's own double

 

And said double's manifested body....

 

Kevin's eyes were practically glued to the monitor as he watched the blurry image in rapt concentration. Cecil had his scientist nude but for his undershirt, pressed against the small store-room wall with two tentacles. Cecil's body was visibly changed, too, in ways Kevin was far from allowed to do. His skin was gone all dark and there were so many eyes, some glowing in strips of light that meant they were only open on the fifth plane and some actually manifested from his skin on his face. He was grinning with the same sharp teeth Kevin himself couldn’t get to go away no matter how many times he filed them. But Carlos wasn’t afraid or disgusted by the shifting features, the blurred edges. Kevin's gaze drifted to what exactly was happening to the scientist. His legs too, it seemed, were pinned and two of Cecil's tentacles were working themselves in and out of the man, sliding slick against him, pulling all the way out and then back in again. And much to Kevin's surprise, Carlos actually appeared to rocking his own hips, fucking himself on them like he couldn't get enough. Two extra sets of mouths split open on the sides of Cecil's neck and Kevin literally gasped as the two men on the screen collided and Carlos kissed the one that Cecil normally wore, then dropped his head to lavish the split on the side of the man's throat.

 

Kevin much to his own dismay was losing self control at the sight. He couldn’t let himself become so very unprofessional when he was supposed to be working, and on top of that his face was more than on fire with secondhand embarrassment and shame, mixed with intrigue and arousal.

 

He went home early that day for the first time in years.

 

–

 

Kevin was never much of a worrier. In fact, worries got in the way of so many things. But now he was thinking, and thinking wasn't always good. He was thinking about what he knew about himself. He knew more or less what he was, or had been once...He had at least a human comprehension of it. He knew that he could manifest things here that came from a few other dimensions. He knew that those things were tied to the tattoos embedded in his skin.

 

He also knew that when he began working for Strex, they had asked him to have the tattoos removed. He had tried, he really had, but they had only left voidy black spaces in their absence, and the ability to manifest empty black smoke that poured from the hole in his skin instead of the swirling jet-black tendrils he could have once from them. He also knew he had forgotten much of what he could do because he needed to. He could be a good, productive member of a company that way! Being anything other than your average, lovely Voice would end up being a danger and a detriment. And to be honest, the way his lover regarded the small slip ups that he had done in the past made him wary of every showing off what he could really do. For one, he had to have his pointed teeth filed weekly for the longest time. They got in the way, they were less than pleasant to kiss and they unnerved other employees, which cut production because of distraction. Still they would come back the next morning sharp as could be, but at least he tried.

 

He hadn't ever,  _ever_ thought of using any of those...abnormalities sexually.

 

But now he was.

 

–

 

He had tried a few times on his own to experiment, let parts of himself manifest, touch himself with them or something...but he was clumsy at best, and had spent far to many years cheerily reminding himself that those things were gross and unprofessional. He wasn’t even sure how to become the half-manifested eldritch Cecil had been on that security footage, much less understanding how anyone or any thing would want to touch him in ways that were supposed to be intimate and happy and fun.

 

The obsession about it and the failed attempts were eating into his productivity. He had to do something about it.

 

That was why he decided to make a house call to the technical co-worker, Cecil Palmer. He knocked at the door, mid-day was fair, right in between their two opposing radio show times, and right when the other voice's boyfriend would be far from home. He waited, and knocked again.

 

“I know you must be home, friend!” He chimed. No response. He rapped one more time, and finally the man answered.

 

“Hold on!” Cecil had yelled from the other side of the door. “Don't you know that night hosts sleep during the-WHAT IN THE NAMES OF THE GODS BELOW ARE YOU DOING HERE KEVIN?!” He suddenly went from griping to bellowing as he opened the door. Cecil's violet eyes went wide at the sight of Kevin's too wide smile.

 

“I came to ask a co-worker a favor, silly!” He said gently. His words weren't effected by the nerves that pooled in his stomach. He was far too good at keeping happy when he had to. “May I come in pal? I could sure use some great advice and I truly think you are the one to give it.”  
  


Cecil seemed to fight with himself. Fear, confusion and curiosity crossed his face. Kevin was already walking inside though, grinning like he had been invited.

 

“I don't know what you expect to gain from me...” Cecil began. He shut the door after them. He trusted his own strength and his manifest form, honestly. Even the carnage-soaked double couldn't be a match for that. It wasn't as if he was in much danger, but unnerved. He had never really decided what to make of the mirror image of himself. The man had tried to strangle him once, called it a 'hug'. Cecil had seen him in and out of the station from time to time but not made direct contact.

 

Kevin was making himself at home, merrily poking about and exploring, muttering things about how dry night valeians make their homes. Cecil cleared his throat.

 

“What do you want, Kevin?” He re-stated his question more firmly. Kevin stopped his meandering and took a deep breath, steadying himself.

 

“I want...” He hesitated, his smile lessening more than it had in some time as he tried rapidly to figure out how to explain and his tanned features twitched ever so slightly in the effort. Cecil tapped an impatient foot. He was only just in house clothes, a shirt and soft sweats, blond and black hair still unstyled, and he didn’t seem like he was getting ready for work, but his patience thinned. Kevin fidgeted a little. Then, he seemed to think of how to go about this. He advanced on the other man, making his way across the short distance between them and backing Cecil into the wall. He was uncomfortably close now. “Show me the things that come out of you!” Kevin said suddenly.

 

“What?!” Cecil said, his voice sounding more nerve than anything, unsure if Kevin meant his guts or what. There was no telling with the other man.

 

“The er....tentacles.” Kevin's voice got very small on the last word, the drive that made him back Cecil into the corner dissipating. For once his dark eyes looked a little less like those of a sadisticly happy monster and more like those of someone just like Cecil. Too much like Cecil. And the host recognized the type of void in those eyes. It was the same type of void he saw when he looked into his own soul.  
  
“What for?” He asked, still a little suspiciously. Kevin just looked at him for a long few seconds, his lips turned in just a relaxed smirk that didn't look happy at all.

 

“I...” He paused a long moment, then cast his gaze down, half lidding his eyes. “I saw you use them on your scientist over the camera and I thought...I thought if you could teach me how to use them like _that_ maybe I wouldn't have to keep them quite so hidden when I'm with my boyfriend when I'm off the clock!” His sentence gained excitement with every syllable. Cecil stared at him in wonder, trying to read into his words and his cheeks tinted a dark purplish red at the memory and the fact that they had had an audience that once at the station. He thought, contemplated, ran his pale fingers through his hair, then pressed them into his eyes and rubbed.

 

“Fine.” He said after several long minutes of tension hanging in the air. “If that's really all you want.” Kevin nodded rapidly, looking overjoyed even as rusty red tinted his own sun-darkened cheeks.

 

“I've never been allowed to manifest anything at all....it's all against regulations but if I could learn how to use them in a way my love didn't find repulsive well, that would be downright swell!”

 

Cecil pushed him out of the way and walked towards his bedroom, motioning for the other man to follow. Thoughts raced the Night Vale host's mind. If he were in the same spot, as much as re education and medication had probably done to Kevin's understanding of both of their eldritch nature, he would want to know what he could do. He loved having Carlos, and having Carlos love all his little extras. He liked having Carlos at the mercy of more than any human had ever had.

 

–

 

Kevin waited patiently, seated on the bed as Cecil removed his shirt, all professionalism and business. Just show him how to do it and get it over with. Just manifest, show him a few tricks and then let the smiling freak be on his way. That's how Cecil thought about it, justifying this to himself.

 

“Yours too, Kevin.” Cecil said plainly. Kevin removed his shirt, comfortable only because he knew the number of tattoos Cecil had rivaled his own decorated body. Large burnt-out black patches now showed where he had tried removal. Cecil sighed when he saw them, and shook his head muttering something about basic freedoms.

 

In moments, eight of Cecil's tentacles manifested from his back, ever other one was different, one set with suckers and was thicker, the other was pure muscle and glistened ever so slightly with a viscous fluid. Kevin's eyes widened.

 

“Do you remember how to do this much?” Cecil asked as the deep violet appendages found comfortable spots to rest or hang on his pale frame. When he was answered with silence he sighed and moved over to where Kevin was sitting on the bed. He sat behind the other voice and pressed chilly fingers to his bare back. He pointed out specific tattoo indicators on his skin.

 

“Here, and here...now, try and think about void, about the outer realms, about dimensions further than this one, and pull them through...” He instructed. The skin on Kevin's back started to ripple slightly under his touch and then bulged out, changed color and a small tip started to protrude. Cecil coaxed it. “Yes, that's right....that's the ticket. Right here. You have to think it real here in this plane, that's right...” He whispered the encouragement as he half-manually drug the tentacle out of Kevin's skin. Once it was fully manifested, Cecil ran his palm up it. It was meant to be a gesture of showing Kevin that he had done it, but it drew a flinch from the desert bluffs host. Curious, Cecil looked at his face.

 

Kevin's eyes were filled with fear. He looked at his own appendage with shame. Cecil gave it another long stroke, the way he knew felt good. He massaged the muscular base of the organ.

 

“Its okay....I have these too...It is okay.” He couldn't help himself, wondering how the man who seemed such a danger to him had become so sheepish suddenly.

 

It took a full twenty minutes just to get Kevin to manifest the five tentacles that hadn't been damaged by removal attempts and one that looked like it had been shot off. By the time they were all there, Cecil was sitting reasonably closer to Kevin. It had taken so much comforting and coaxing to get him to this point. There was some silence as he shifted to sit in front of Kevin.

 

“Okay so what do you want to know.” He asked evenly. Kevin's tendrils twitched and curled around him defensively, but he ventured a small smile.

 

“How do you use them...” He asked, and Cecil knew what he meant. One of Cecil's slick, suckerless tentacles grasped one of Kevin's similar ones and he wrapped it around the other. Kevin jumped but watched very astutely. Cecil's oozed fluid as it stroked in ripples and rhythms against the other one. He focused his attention to it, falling into the rhythm he did when he was using it to jack Carlos off. It wasn't until he turned his attention to Kevin did he realize the man was biting his lip hard enough to bleed and squirming on the spot. Oh gods, he was getting turned on!

 

It had been so long since Kevin's otherworldly parts had been touched and now Cecil had just been stroking them so sexually. Cecil's breath hitched. He knew he and Kevin looked alike, even if he hadn't seen his own face in a mirror, he saw so much of himself in the other man. It was hard not to sympathize. He knew he should pull away and tell Kevin to leave but, as Kevin tried to cross his knees and focus on the lesson, Cecil felt the utmost pity for him.

 

“Kevin...” He addressed. He knew he would regret this later. “Would you like to learn first hand?” He could explain to Carlos. He would probably understand. This was kind of a special case, after all. If he never had an ounce of sympathy for Kevin for the rest of his life at least it could never be said he wasn't nice to his double just this once.

 

Kevin looked at him. Not only were his blank eyes wide to the rim, but his third eye, long sewn shut was trying to press it's way out of it's threads to open and in turn was bleeding down his face. He nodded only a tiny bit and Cecil leaned forward. His own teeth were as pointed as Kevin's now, and he leaned close to the other man's third eye. He nicked the thread with a deft bite and Kevin moaned like someone let out of a tight piece of clothing. Four extra eyes sprang up on his forehead in addition to the newly freed one.

 

“That's alright...Be yourself. Kevin....Its okay. I'm the same as you...” And as Cecil said the words, he actually meant them. He really did. Hands moved carefully forward and tugged at some of the tentacles that hung limply at Kevin's sides. Cecil brought them to his own chest. “Carlos lets me explore his body with them. It feels good to me to do that, and gets him used to it...You can go anywhere you like...” Cecil hadn't ever felt someone else touch with these things, not like this. His own, but he rarely explored his own torso with them. In moments, out of curiosity, Kevin was nearly straddling him. The slick ones pressed into Cecil's sides, wrapped around his ribs and slid up the side of his neck. Cecil shivered. Kevin threatened to pull away and Cecil stopped him with a look. Instead the night host turned his head and pressed his lips to the tip.

 

“Sometimes he kisses them, or nibbles them and sucks them and that feels very good.” At the same time as he demonstrated taking the tentacle into his mouth and letting it feed deep into his throat, he let his own slide around Kevin's torso and explore the other man.

 

He deep throated the appendage's tip, drawing small gasps from the sun worshiper as it was rolled by his tongue, now long and unnaturally double tipped and swallowed around. His throat pumped the sensory tip and made Kevin's voice hitch.

 

Meanwhile, Cecil's tendrils had made their way to the edge of the other host's pants. His human hands undid them and as Kevin nodded his assent he slid them off along with his underwear. He pulled his mouth off the tentacle with an obscene pop and looked at Kevin. His double was flushed dark from head to toe. His skin was a mess of tattoos and tan lines and he was hard as could be. His tentacles were thrashing and trying to find purchase on Cecil's body. Cecil adjusted positions and let one of his slicker tentacles slip up the inside of the other man's thigh. Kevin shuddered in his lap.

 

“He lets me touch him with them. It's best to...er...use the slick ones...these.” Cecil tried to explain. His voice was a little broken with his own arousal despite himself. He ran a hand along one of Kevin's suckerless tentacles to emphasize his point while his own violet tinted one slithered further up and wrapped around Kevin's dick. The desert bluffs host gasped sharply and moaned aloud.

 

“Oh God above” He breathed as Cecil's grasp tightened around him, smooth and slick and impossibly good.

 

“No, things like us don't need other Gods....” Cecil muttered and pumped at him. It ruined Kevin under his touch. A starling number of abnormally placed mouths split the man's skin, down his shoulders and in places all over his body. They had teeth, and tongues, and his eyes flew open. He raised his arms to try and cover his body from Cecil's view, out of instinct obviously. Cecil wasn't even phased by the suddenness of the mouths. His own body had sprung mostly eyes in places they weren't on a human. He reached up and a little roughly tugged away the guarding arms. He pinned them into place by the wrists with a suckered tentacle and used his hand to press a thumb into a mouth which bit around it. It didn't draw blood or clamp down, but sucked in a desperate kind of sensual way. Cecil felt his own cock twitch, still bound under the fabric of his pants. He muttered aggravation as he tried to gain the focus to undo his pants with a spare appendage while not stopping the pumping and squeezing he was administering onto Kevin's erection. He freed himself at last and groaned at the relief.

 

He focused his attention on the tentacle around Kevin's dick, which was oozing slick fluid around him as it pulsated. Cecil wasn't expecting it when he felt a warm, wet heat slide around his own erection. So surprised he nearly yelped, which turned into a deep moan. Kevin was looking up at him with a very sheepish smile on his face and flushed dark red cheeks. Cecils eyes were wide.

 

“L...like this?” Kevin managed to mutter. Cecil hadn't thought about letting the double practice on him like this...but honestly now that he felt what someone else touching him that way felt like, he couldn't figure out a reason to stop.

 

“Yes...oh my...that's...” Cecil didn't have the words.

 

“You also use them uhm....Inside? I mean, I don't know if my uh...huh...would let me but...maybe I could..ah...” Kevin couldn't focus on talking very well, but his point was made. Cecil nodded rapidly. Even if his tentacles weren't a reproductive organ but when he was turned on they were very erogenous, which meant plunged into someone's body felt amazing. It dawned on Cecil that Kevin's body could actually probably take more than even Carlos'...

 

He turned his focus, pinning Kevin where he wanted him with his four suckered tendrils, which was halfway on his back with his legs tugged open, arms together and his back supported just a little, even though Kevin was arching under him. He let two more of his smooth slimy tentacles slide deep into mouths on Kevin's body, making him moan out load as they closed around the invading tips. The last one slid up between the cheeks of the other hosts ass and carefully coated him. It was obvious Kevin had been entered before, so Cecil only prepped him as much as he needed to, massaging the ring of muscle with the tip of the tapered tentacle. Kevin responded loudly to the feeling, lost in the moment. It caused his mouths to suck hard around Cecil's body parts and Cecil found himself groaning too, muttering curses under his breath that probably weren't English as throats not naturally formed closed tight around tender feelers.

 

He finally pushed inside of Kevin's body, rending a pleasured cry from the man. He pushed his tendril in to the widest part he could and sought out the sweetest spot inside the other. He knew he had found it when Kevin's body twitched around him and he gasped like he was startled. Cecil thrashed the organ against those nerves. He was pushing Kevin and stretching him but he knew the half-manifested being could take all this and more. He began to pick up a rhythm before Kevin finally retaliated. He mimicked all of Cecil's movements and immediately Cecil was grateful both for the fact that he was used to Carlos' size and that his eldritch body was more capable than a human's would be because Kevin plunged into him suddenly. He groaned at the startling penetration though, gritting his teeth through the hot burn and feeling Kevin press against his prostate as soon as he found it. All of Cecil's tentacles thrashed which made Kevin nearly scream beneath him. They were both inside each other, both pumping each other. Cecil could feel Kevin getting close as he shuttered and shook. If he was going to do this though, He was going to do it all the way. He couldn't help just a little of the vindictiveness he had for all of the rival town. He wanted to fuck Kevin senseless just for asking for sexual help. He wanted to see the other man ruined as much as Kevin was ruining his own resolve right now.

 

He shifted his body and lined up his cock, slowing down on all his movement everywhere on Kevin's body. Kevin began to protest, but stopped pretty quickly when he felt the head of Cecil's cock against his very slick entrance. Cecil pulled his tendril he already had inside Kevin back only far enough to let his hardness enter the other radio host. Kevin screamed outright. Cecil couldn't stop himself this close to release and Kevin's voice made it sound like he would give anything for the other to never stop. He pressed deep into him and puled out to the tip, only to return and do it again. Kevin moaned and shook and gave as good and as deep as he could right back into Cecil's body. Cecil stretched him wide with the re-addition of his tentacle as well as his cock. He moved erratically in and out and his tentacle around to push Kevin's body over the edge as every sweet squirm and thrash of the desert bluffs host could be felt in Cecil's own body. They both lost control at the same time, coming in a rush of screams neither one could tell who was being louder. Cecil pumped deep into Kevin as the other host convulsed around him, nearly biting him in several places as he spattered them both from between their bodies. Their appendages oozed a viscose fluid, too, messing one another's skin and filling each other in wholly unnatural ways.

 

They lay for several minutes, trying to catch their breath together. Their faces and bodies not sliding back to human in the afterglow, no hesitation in each others touches if only for this short time. No words were exchanged as they laid together, but the meaning of the soft stroking Cecil gave to Kevin's body wasn't lost.

 

You are okay

You will be okay

I know so much about you

We are so much alike

 

Kevin's mind was clear for the first time in ages, sliding easily between dimensions and worlds. It was likely there was a cosmic significance between the two, they could both feel it now. But in the same sense, a feeling of being at peace with it, even for just now, was tempting them into sweet submission to relaxation in each other's grasp. They laid for some time before either even thought of moving.

 

\--

 

 

“Thank you...” Kevin said as he readied himself to leave. Cecil stood disheveled in the doorway.

 

“Don't mention it....” He paused. “No, I mean it, don't mention it...to anyone. Goodbye Kevin...” Cecil said, the note of his voice complex and hard to read.

 

“Certainly!” Kevin said, but his wide smile wasn't half as fake as it had been when he arrived here. He had learned so much. Mostly, how to turn something potentially awful into the most amazing intimate experience he could want. He couldn't wait to try them out.

 


End file.
